


Risky Business

by marshv



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, King for a Day (Music Video), M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshv/pseuds/marshv
Summary: When you quit your dream job of becoming a famous rock star, just to sit at a desk from nine to five, the smallest things tended to make you happy.Or: Kellin is a little shit and sucks Vic off in Mr. Smalls’ office.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> RPF in 2019? God I’m pathetic. 
> 
> The world needs more Kellic. This has been sitting in my drafts for 84 years.

Vic was pretty sure working at the bank was some kind of punishment. The hours were long, the pay was shit, and the place was kept quieter than a church. Dead silence except for the occasional chuckling from Mr. Smalls over some stupid joke no one else thought was funny. 

  
“Vic.”   
  
The sound of his name caught him off guard. He slouched in his chair, tilting his head at the source of the voice. He looked upside down at Kellin who was leaning into his cubicle. The other’s hair was soft and fluffy and had grown a little longer since his first day.    
  
“Break time,” Kellin urged. He nodded towards the employee lounge. “Gotta get a good seat.”   
  
Vic gave a languid stretch, not in any hurry.   
  
“Nah. I thought we could stay here today.”   
  
“Why?”    
  
Vic sat upright, but still slouched, and swept his hair aside to get a better look at the confusion on Kellin’s face. Cute.   
  
“Less people,” he shrugged, feeling bold. “We only talk to each other anyway. Might as well chill out here and have some privacy.”   
  
Kellin looked like he was considering it, and nodded slowly.   
  
“Makes sense.”   
  
Convincing Kellin not to leave was satisfying. Really satisfying. And Vic really didn’t want to acknowledge just how particularly satisfying it was.

-

  
The next day crept up way too soon and Vic fell out of bed that morning, arriving at work ten minutes late. Smalls’ condescending scolding was the only discipline he got, and he slumped to his desk with an indignant pout.    
  
“You’re late,” Kellin smiled. And Vic groaner at him. 

Lunchtime happened again. Instead of sitting across the cubicle from each other like usual, they were only a couple of feet apart. From there Vic could smell Kellin’s shampoo whenever he moved his head. He made sure to commit the scent to memory. Smalls gave them a look when he saw them eating at their desks, but didn’t do anything else.   
  
“Why does he care where we eat?” Vic had a mouthful of sandwich.   
  
“Probably to keep the place clean,” Kellin deadpanned. “The janitor spends fifteen minutes vacuuming under your desk every day.” He nodded towards the space in question.   
  
Vic tilted his head to see a million-and    
-one crumbs gathering under his feet.    
  
“He’d still have to clean it in the break room,” he chewed.   
  
Kellin shrugged.   
  
“Touché.”   
  


-

  
At some point, Vic realized he had a crush on him. Which should have been painfully obvious the second Kellin started working there. 

Kellin cornered him in the bathroom with a weird look on his face. Vic got the feeling it was either a bad idea Kellin had planned or, he hoped, some deep dark secret he was ready to spill.   
  
“I’ve got an idea,” Kellin said.    
  
Well that answered that.   
  
“Yeah? What’s up?”   
  
Kellin had a smile that forced Vic to stare. It was a smile Vic himself wore often, except when Vic did it, he looked like a douche—very punchable. Kellin on the other hand, looked sexy.    
  
“I wanna fuck with Smalls.” Kellin scooched closer, his new stance making Vic’s knees weak. “He has a meeting today. We should do something to his office.”   
  
As he tried to ignore the heat coming off the other, Vic puzzled. Kellin was a freak. Vic was well aware of what a deceptive little shit he was. How misleading his pretty angel face and big doe eyes were. 

  
“Why? What’d he do this time? And what’d you have in mind?” he asked all at once, seeing the way Kellin flipped his hair. The movement whisked his scent around, and Vic sighed at it.   
  
“One,” Kellin began counting off on his fingers. “I want to. Two, he said he’d dock my pay if I didn’t start smiling at the customers more. And three, It’s something pretty nasty.”   
  
Kellin’s eyes went dark at the end and Vic’s breath caught in his throat.    
  
“Yeah?”   
  
Stepping in, closing the distance—slowly, teasing—Kellin whispered next to his ear, lips just brushing the shell of it, wet breath tickling Vic’s skin.    
  
“You know I like you right?”   
  
He felt the words on his neck. His jaw. Hot and humid. Vic took a breath. Shuddering, trying to keep his cool. He swallowed again, body heating up. He was in shock for a few good seconds, and he wasn’t entirely sure if any of it was real or not.    
  
“Really?” he managed to say. His heart beat with a giddy flip.   
  
Kellin responded with a low, deep purr.    
  
“Yeah. Come on,” he looked off to a door behind him. “Let’s go. Smalls’ office.”   
  
Kellin took his hand. Slender fingers touching his own, the skin contact electric. Vic went without questioning him.   
  
They snuck in with as much discreteness as they could muster. Kellin locked the door as soon as they were inside.    
  
“I’d say we’ve got about fifteen minutes.” Kellin peeked out of the door’s frosted glass. “How fast can you cum?”   
  
The question came out of nowhere. A complete surprise. Nasty was a vague word. But it had struck a chord in his body when Kellin said it. And Vic’s heart sped up to match the stupid grin that had taken over his face.    
  
“Fast!” he stopped himself, neither knowing nor caring what was going on. “I mean… I’ve got good stamina but you know, I can bust it fast if I need to.”   
  
Kellin didn’t say anything, Instead, he occupied himself with his blazer and tie. Loosening them, but still keeping them on.   
  
While he did that, Vic fell into Mr. Smalls’ chair. He briefly relished in the comfort of it before getting irritated that their own chairs were so shitty.   
  
“What’d you have in mind?” he mirrored his question from before, needing more detail, and picked at the loose threads on his discount slacks.   
  
Kellin glanced at him once. Twice. Then his face darkened, that grin from earlier easing its way back.    
  
“I’m gonna suck you off.”   
  
Well fuck. 

Vic was half hard already from the way Kellin had shoved him into the bathroom. Now he was downright aching to get his pants open.   
  
“Under the desk?” he finished Kellin’s thought, fingers fiddling with his belt in anticipation.   
  
“Fuck yeah.”   
  
Vic breathed in deep as his eyes trailed along Kellin’s body. Kellin took slow, teasing steps forward, and Vic felt him eyeing him up. On instinct Vic straightened his back, giving the other a chuckle.   
  
“Good view?” He watched Kellin bite his lip.   
  
“Not bad,” he nodded, then his voice dropped, laced with honey. “I know of a better one though.”   
  
And it was so corny, like something out of a porno, but also exactly what Vic expected. Kellin dropped to his knees, shuffling under the desk, and fixed Vic with a pair of blue eyes blown wide. Vic’s pants grew tighter, his hand messing with his belt, when Kellin stopped him.   
  
“Chill.” He grabbed Vic’s wrists. “Just keep looking at me.”   
  
Vic figured he didn’t have a choice, and obeyed.    
  
As he let Vic go, Kellin never took his eyes off him. When Vic was quiet, Kellin’s hands started to rub soothing circles into his thighs. Warm palms grabbed at sensitive skin. And Vic shuddered, abdomen tensing the closer Kellin got to his dick. Precise. Perfect. Kellin’s fingertips padded along the seam of Vic’s pants. Then with a quick flick, unsnapped the button.    
  
The sound was barely noticeable, but Vic gasped anyway. Shivering. And blushed at the way Kellin laughed at him.   
  
Neither of them said anything though. Kellin made quick use of Vic’s distracted state, and dug one hand into the fly of his jeans. Vic bit his lip at the contact   
  
He was a goddamn expert. Kellin grabbed and massaged, palm kneading at hot skin through the aching barrier of fabric still on his thighs.   
  
“Fuck.” Vic’s hips bucked, desperate. “Come on.”

  
Kellin’s hand stopped, the abrupt stillness unexpected. But then leaned in, lips parting, both hands spreading the fly of Vic’s jeans further. With one quick movement he grabbed his dick, pulling it out into the open. Then, slow enough that it burned, he kissed the soft head of Vic’s cock.   
  
And Vic had to struggle not to grab Kellin by the hair and start fucking his mouth.   
  
“Jesus, dude.”

  
It was the only thing he could say. Slow, wet rolls of Kellin’s tongue sucked at his swollen cock. Stroking the underside, lips teasing along the shaft. Kellin’s cheeks hollowed as he swallowed him down his throat. The feel of his mouth, warm and slick, had Vic shuddering. His eyes fluttered when Kellin gave a particularly hard suck to his base. The resulting whine made them both stop, gasping. Too loud.

  
“Fuck.”   
  
Kellin still had his mouth on him, but he paused, looking up. In any other situation, Vic would have taken the time to appreciate just how blue his eyes were, or how cute he was with a mouthful of dick. But instead, he just focused on any sudden noises, any movement, any sign of someone walking in on them.   
  
“I think we’re good,” Vic took a breath. He made a quick glance around the room, as if he could see through walls, and tried to get his adrenaline down.   
  
Under the desk, Kellin was shielded from any prying eyes; He lacked Vic’s apprehension. While his cheeks remained red and hot, Kellin was calm. Vic admired him for that. The nonchalance. Like this was a totally fine thing they were doing right now. Like this wasn’t something that could get their asses fired. That was part of the appeal, yeah, but Vic didn’t exactly want to lose his job. Regardless of how much he hated it. But getting a surprise BJ from the guy he’d been crushing on for months was impossible to pass up.    
  
With the coast clear, Kellin evidently didn’t feel like waiting anymore. Because without any warning he started going at it again. Taking Vic in and swirling his tongue down the sides of his erection. How fast he went back to deep throating made Vic blink. Confused. He was fucking good at it. Really good. How many times had he done this before?    
  
“You’re kind of a pro at this, you know?” he voiced, breathing ragged.   
  
Of course, Kellin couldn’t say anything. But he flashed Vic a look that made it clear he already knew. He knew he was fucking good at this. Knew how hard and desperate he was making Vic. Knew how close he was to cumming. Fully prepared to take his load if he had to. And damn if that wasn’t sexy, especially with his hair stuck to his forehead, sweaty from exertion and heat.   
  
“You do this a lot?” Vic smiled while Kellin went on bobbing his head.   
  
With lidded eyes, half shut from the pulsing heat, Vic laughed. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. The feel of Kellin’s mouth was making his head go blank. He was too good at this. Too perfect. And he never considered it could be this easy to get him on his knees. But there he was. Looking like a natural. Soft, red lips pulled him in, stroking him. Pressing into the sensitive tip of his cock with his talented tongue.   
Stamina didn’t mean shit when the guy sucking you was this good.

  
Vic laughed again, this time more in disbelief than anything.    
  
“I bet you do this a lot,” he continued, groaning through the words. “You love this, huh?”   
  
His filter was going haywire. His brain was getting fried. And he didn’t care. He wouldn’t have noticed anything, normally, too caught in the sensations to think clearly. But Kellin moaned. He actually moaned when Vic said it. And Vic heard it. And he felt the vibrations of his vocal cords go straight to his cock.   
  
“Fuck yeah you do,” he hissed as his head went back, stretching his neck. His fingers found their way into Kellin’s hair. “Look at you taking it like a fucking champ.”   
  
As he bit his lip, trying to contain his groaning, he dug fingers into Kellin’s messy black hair. Kellin reacted with another moan, loving it. And another squeeze went to Vic’s leaking cock, and a very loud, very deep whine came out of Kellin.   
  
“Jeez,” Vic bucked his good to meet Kellin’s sucking.

  
He looked back down at him. And the nonchalance on Kellin’s face was gone—out the door and kicked to the curb. In its place was a look of determination, eyes dark and intense. Like getting Vic to cum was the most important thing in the world. It made Vic shiver, hypnotized by the look he was giving.   
  
“You ok, Kells?” His fingers loosened.   
  
In place of words, Kellin just pressed his nose into the warmth of Vic’s skin, lips right up against him as he swallowed him down again. The entire time, Kellin kept eye contact. Never once faltering. Never stopping the rhythmic sucking and licking that was driving Vic insane.   
  
Heat pooled in his stomach, his muscles tensing. As much as he wanted to watch his dick disappear into Kellin’s pretty mouth forever, he was too close to losing it. He couldn’t keep his head up. And he couldn’t keep it in. His cock slid in one final time. Kellin’s mouth made a wet smacking sound from the way Vic’s swollen erection rubbed against his lips. Saliva dripped down his chin, a rivulet mixed with cum and sweat. Trailing along his skin until it reached his neck.   
  
He was panting. His shaft glided past Kellin’s plump lips, down his throat, moans tickling the tip of his cock. So pretty. But then, as soon as it began, it was over. He was cumming. Eyelids fluttering shut. Hips shoved into Kellin’s face, and he finished with a soft groan, gasping, his fingers rubbing the back of Kellin’s neck to keep him there. 

His body felt like jello. And the front of his vision was blurry from the force of his orgasm. 

His cock fell out of Kellin’s mouth with a plop. And when he glanced down at it, he tried not to focus on how clean it was. No trace of cum anywhere. 

“Hey, Vic….” Kellin looked bored while  he wiped spit and cum from his mouth.   
  


_ He’d swallowed it. _

  
“Yeah?” He had yet to regain his composure. 

  
Before he answered, Kellin looked at himself in Mr. Small’s mirror to fix his hair, having already moved across the room, up and ready to go.    
  


“If you’re gonna dirty talk, get better at it first ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/jmarshv)


End file.
